My Best Friend's Girl
by Jupitercrash
Summary: Jasper Hale has been telling people that Bella's his girlfriend for years. What happens when she moves to Forks? Rated for seriously naughty stuff, so please be warned! AU Human
1. Prologue

My Best Friend's Girl

**My Best Friend's Girl**

**Prologue**

JPOV

Everyone in Forks knew that Police Chief Swan had a wife and daughter who fled this piece of shit town fifteen years ago. I only wish my old lady would take Rose and I and split. I'd give almost anything to get the hell out of here. This incestuous town made me crazy, we were stuck with the same sad motherfuckers day in and day out.

But not many people in this town actually knew Bella Swan. When we were kids, we hung out when she came to see Charlie for the summer. She was a cool, quiet kid. I liked her even if she was too plain for Rose's high standards. She was my first kiss, my first slide into first base, and I used to look up her skirts when we climbed trees in the woods.

When we were ten, we started writing each other emails, and then we started chatting online everyday. Bella's cool.

I used to tell everyone Bella was my girlfriend, mostly because I didn't want Edward's sloppy seconds. Edward Cullen, my best friend, was the town whore. He fucked every girl in Forks twice. And fucked _over_ every girl in Forks more than that. The only two girls left in Forks untouched by Cullen's junk were his sister, Alice, and my own sister, Rosalie. Edward was an ass, but he was cool with me. And besides, it was fun watching him cockblock Newton at every party Forks had since we were old enough to get it up. That shit never gets old.

But now my proverbial crow was coming home to roost. I used to tell everyone Bella was my girlfriend, but I actually hadn't seen her for a few years. The last time I saw her, we were fourteen and that shit was awkward. The last time I talked to Bella was last week. She messaged me and told me that she was fed up with her new step-dad and she was packing her stuff to come to Forks so her mom could work some drama out.

When I told Cullen, he was thrilled. "Be nice to see you get some ass, Hale!" he crowed. Little did he know that I've been going to UW and fucking co-eds every other weekend.

Fuck. I haven't seen Bella in two years! She could have porked out, or be covered in some nasty ass acne or something. I was so fucked, but if I told Cullen this shit, I'd be fucked even more. So I started praying that Bella Swan was hot. And that she'd still let me in her panties. Just so Cullen would shut the fuck up.

I am so fucked.

EPOV

This girl could suck a golf ball through a garden hose. She easily gave the best head in Forks. However the bitch got on my nerves, and the minute I came all over her face, I was throwing her out of my house. God, what _was_ her name? Jessica? Janice? Julie?

Besides, Esme and Carlisle would have a shit fit if they knew I was upstairs fooling around in my room.

"Edward?" Whoever-she-was asked. "Call me?"

"Uh, sure, uh…Julie?" I said, grasping at straws.

"What the fuck, Edward?" She growled. Shit. Guess I got her name wrong, then. I put on my best charming smile.

"We've gone to school together since kindergarten! We've been hanging out for months and I was _just sucking your dick_ and you can't remember my name!" She was getting loud. Time to go, bitch.

God, I hated this drama shit.

After I threw uh, what's-her-name out, I called Jasper to see if I could drag him off his computer long enough to drink a few cans before we'd have to call it a night. The pussy had to be in by eleven on school nights. Ugh. That whole family was so uptight.

Ever since that Swan chick said she's moving here, he was even more wound up than usual. I bet she's a dog.

I wasn't about to let him off the hook and tell him that if he'd just fess up and tell me that she hasn't had his balls in a jar since they were kids, I'd let him off with just a moderate amount of torture.

And I was going to force that boy to get laid. He fucking needed to.

Stupid fuck.

I rolled a joint and headed out to the Volvo to pick Jasper's lame bitch ass up.

BPOV

It's either Forks or boarding school. Fuck boarding school.

Renée is fucking nuts. Bitch needs to sort her shit out. I'm out.


	2. Chapter 1 Surprise!

BPOV

**BPOV**

Charlie eyed my baby with extreme terror.

"Bells," he croaked, his face was turning purple. "You are _not_ to ride that motorcycle. You should sell it. It's not even legal for you to _own_ one! And I don't have to remind-"

I cut him off before he had a chance to get going on a real rant while internally giving him a fucking great eyeroll.

"I know, Cha - dad. Motorcycle accidents are fatal. I get it. I won't ride her until I'm legal and I'll wear all the protective gear…" As if. Who looks cool in all that shit?

"But I'm not selling her," I added firmly, stroking a loving hand along her handlebars. "I spent all my savings on it and I want to keep her. You have to admit, she's beautiful." What he didn't need to know was I hadn't spent a dime on her. She was a gift from Phil. For keeping my mouth shut when I caught him with his head between the next door neighbour's Scandinavian nanny's legs.

I had it great. I could watch Phil squirm with just a smile and I had my baby.

_Men are such assholes_, I thought.

Charlie's lips twitched. "Her?"

"Yes, her. Not it. _She_ is beautiful."

"What is it?" he asked, circling my beautiful girl. "A Commando? What year?"

"1971."

"It's a gorgeous bike."

"I know. 'S why I'm keeping her."

Charlie looked like he was gearing up for another argument but wisely shut his mouth. That was surprisingly easy. He must really want me around. Sucker.

"So, I guess I'll go make dinner and get ready for my first day tomorrow, dad," I said, putting on my best innocent face. He always fell for the daddy's little girl act.

After a quick dinner, I headed upstairs to plan my entrance tomorrow.

I sent Jasper a text.

_See you tomorrow, Jazz._

Forks wouldn't know what fucking hit it.

**JPOV**

Emmett, Alice, and Edward were standing with me outside the school. I was shitting myself, but I was trying not to let Edward see it. I looked at the smirk on his face. Fuck. He could read me like a book.

We strolled up to the school doors, hanging out with all the other lame ass kids before we were forced into the hell that is Forks High School. I couldn't fucking wait to get out of here. I watched Edward stub out a cigarette on the railing, thinking he looked cooler than James Dean. What a prick.

He turned and spoke a few words in Lauren's ear, and I watched as she cooed at him. Stupid bitch, how could she forget that he ditched her last year at Homecoming? Seriously, if the girls in Forks all got together, they wouldn't have enough brain cells to power a snail. _Ugh_.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and noticed Alice Cullen giving me the once over. She was a sweet piece of ass, but if I went there, Edward and Emmett would beat me to death. So not going there.

And then, every teenage boy's wet dream rolled up on the most gorgeous, black, shiny motorcycle I've ever seen. But I don't think anyone could have told you anything about the machine between Bella Swan's legs, because Bella herself…I could have fucking died. _Thank you, God, I _really_ owe you one_. I was suddenly a very religious man.

She skid into the parking lot and climbed off the bike. She was wearing a tiny little pleated skirt, knee high fuck-me boots and a black leather motorcycle jacket. I about came in my pants. But what really did me in was the way she shook her long, dark brown hair when she got off. It was like bed head only so much better. And then, oh my fucking God, she walked right up to me, gave me a sweet little kiss on the lips and said loudly, "Hey Jazz."

Edward Cullen about swallowed his tongue. I've lived my whole life for this moment.

"Hey Bells," I said, trying my hardest to sound casual despite the raging hard on I had.

"What?" She said loudly, pulling the ear buds out of her ears and removing a pink iPod from her pocket. She switched it off, completely unaware of every male in Forks drooling around her and every female in Forks wishing she was dead.

She smiled at me. "Right then. Where were we? What's up?"

I blinked at her. What the fuck do I say? God, Bells, you got _hot_. Where are the braids and the braces and the knobbly knees? May I fall down and worship at your altar of hotness?

"Uh, what were you listening to?"

She handed me the iPod and shrugged. "Nothing great, just some Hole. There's some Clash and stuff on there if you're bored later."

She started talking to me naturally, not paying a moment's attention to Edward who was standing, with his mouth hanging open, right beside me. _God, this shit was priceless._ I just nodded and smiled. Seriously, I couldn't pay attention to a word that came out of her mouth when she was standing there looking like some sort of teenage fantasy. Until…

"Jasper, you dick, when are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Edward had finally found his tongue. _Fucker._

Bella arched a perfect, questioning eyebrow at me. Oh shit. I begged her with my eyes to play along. She smiled widely. Edward's eyes glazed over.

"Uh, Edward, this is Bella Swan," I said, never taking my eyes off her face. "This asshole is Edward Cullen."

She came a step closer to me, took my face in her tiny cold hands and laid the sexiest kiss on my lips. Jesus Christ. Her body pressed against mine in the most delicious way. I could have died. Edward's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. God, this could not get any better.

She pulled my ear down to her mouth, and winked at Edward before she bit me. "You. Owe. Me," she whispered sexily in my ear.

She slurped a big, sucking bite on my neck that nearly made my toes curl. I could have screamed like a little girl. _Yeah, fuck you, Cullen_.

"See you in class," she said with a wink. "I gotta go to the office and pick up my schedule."

"Later," I said, and then really pushed my luck by giving her a slap on the ass as she walked by. Her eyes flashed a momentary warning and then she was gone.

"Holy fuck, Hale," Edward said. He sounded like he was in pain. "How in the _hell_ did you snag _that_?"

I grinned. Today was the best day. Already.

**BPOV**

The day passed in a blur until lunch. Same old AP classes as in Phoenix. Was there one original teacher in the world, or was high school a big, stupid treadmill in every goddamn high school in the world?

Finally, lunch, or what passed for it, was served. I flounced into the cafeteria, picking up an apple juice before I plunked down across the table from Jasper. He smiled widely at me, ignoring Edward's elbow into his ribs. Seriously, what the _fuck_ was his damage? Had Edward _never_ seen anyone besides the skanks here in Forks?

I rolled my eyes at Jasper, who grinned wider in response. He nodded towards my backpack. "What's your next class?" he asked. What a gentleman. Unlike that fucking Neanderthal best friend he had. Seriously.

"AP Biology," I said.

"Ah, you've got that with Edward."

"Oh?" This shit was boring. It was time to fuck with Jasper. Payback was a bitch, and the sooner he learned that, the better off he'd be. I reached my right leg over and slid up casually up his leg, enjoying the panicked look on his face as I reached his knee. I smiled innocently at him. Edward's gaze flipped between the two of us as if he were watching a tennis match.

Jasper grabbed my foot just as I was heading northwards towards his crotch. I liked this. This showed a bit of fight. They're only fun when they fight back a little. I felt his hand slipping over my ankle and up my boot, along the zipper. What was he going to do? I felt a little turned on when I realized how this could go. I bit my lip and watched Jasper's eyes glaze over.

He reached the top of the zipper of my boot and started to slide it down, caressing my leg underneath my boot. _Ooh, good boy._ I had to admit, the boy had talented fingers. He carefully, quietly slid my boot off, still looking at me but talking to Edward. Jasper carefully sat my boot on the floor and caressed my foot, smiling at me just before my eyes slipped closed.

"What the fuck?" Edward whispered to Jasper.

"Shut up, Cullen," Jasper growled back, sliding his hands back to my knee. Since he had released my foot, I had one chance to turn this back around in my favour. I pressed my foot right into his crotch to caress his very obvious erection. Oh my!

I opened my eyes to see the priceless look on his face. His eyes were closed tight, his cheeks flushed. He was panting lightly. Ooh, this was good! But the look on Edward's face was even better.

I held eye contact with him as I massaged Jasper's lovely hard cock. Edward's eyes were pitch black. _Ooh, you kinky boy, are you getting off on this?_

I licked my lips and watched as he subconsciously echoed my gesture. He wanted me. I smiled at him and watched as his eyes got wider when my left foot met his ankle. He sat back in his chair and spread his legs. His eyes held mine as my foot slid up against his knee but he made no move to touch me. _Well, this was new. A man who knew who was in charge._

I gave him another smile and blew him a rewarding kiss, laughing internally when his eyes fastened on my lips and fixed. _I had them both eating out of my hand. This shit was hot._

My foot had reached Edward's mid-thigh when I felt Jasper's talented fingers find the edge of my skirt. _Right, that's enough of that._ I pulled my foot out of Jasper's lap and waited quietly until his eyes opened. I dropped my eyes to the table, drawing his attention to what was under it. Mainly, the boot I wasn't wearing.

Edward turned his face away, staring at the wall.

"Put. It. On," I mouthed to Jasper. He infinitesimally shook his head at me.

"Now," I added.

His eyes were defiant as he reached down, retrieved my boot and placed it on my foot. He slowly slid the zipper back up my leg. If I were going to play with Jasper again, I'd certainly have to let him know who was in charge, but Edward…Edward certainly knew the score, without even having to be told. Maybe he wasn't as thick as I thought he was. The second my boot was on, Jasper gave me a dirty look and walked out of the cafeteria.

My eyes met Edward's and I watched, astonished, as he leaned down, cradled my booted foot in his hand, and placed a tender kiss on the toe of my boot.

God, that shit made my panties wet. Biology was going to be fun.

**EPOV**

What the _fuck_ was that? I am _so_ sitting next to her in Biology.


	3. Chapter 2 Rules

EPOV

**JPOV**

If Bella knew how to make a good entrance, she knew how to make an even better exit. Every boy in Forks had his eyes fastened on her ass as she sauntered to the beautiful piece of machinery in the parking lot. We all stood as still as statues as we fucked her mentally. I could feel the lust in the air like humidity, only three times as hot and twelve times as stifling. A flash of her red panties peeked from beneath her skirt as she lifted her long, toned leg to climb on the glossy, black motorcycle. There were mechanics all over the country that would kill for eye candy like this.

Her eyes met mine and she winked. _Holy shit_. I heard Cullen gasp behind me and laughed. _Yeah, eat a dick, Edward_. I blew her a kiss as she put in her ear buds. Didn't she know how dangerous it was to listen to music while on a motorcycle? Even knowing that, I wondered what she was listening to.

She popped a wheelie as she reached the far end of the parking lot and I swear, every teenage boy in Forks, and not a few of its male teachers, would be reliving that moment in the shower tonight.

The minute she was gone, animation suddenly returned to the student body and I turned to look at Edward, who was still frozen behind me, his eyes as big as saucers. I punched him in the arm.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" he said incredulously.

"Bella," I answered, as if her name could explain anything. "Stay away from her."

He rolled his eyes at me. "What's wrong, Hale? Afraid of a little competition?"

I laughed. "She's out of your league, man."

Momentary belief flickered across his face before his normal cocky façade reappeared. "If she's out of my league, Hale, she's out of your fucking universe!" he said seriously.

He was right.

Still, I was going to take advantage of the fact that she lived next door to me and see her this evening. I needed to find out if she was willing to keep up the farce with Cullen or, even better, if she'd really go down – uh, I meant out - with me. I'd known her for years. Surely, this gave me an advantage over every sorry little prick in Forks. Even Cullen.

Although, thinking about the lunch table incident, I wasn't sure that any man on the planet had an advantage where Bella Swan was concerned.

It was Thursday, and already, I was praying for the weekend.

**BPOV**

I wasn't surprised when the knock at my door turned out to be Jasper. His eyes lingered over my legs and bare feet. _Jesus, have these boys in Forks never seen a girl before?_

"Hey Jazz," I said, standing aside so he could come in. He walked past me, skirting his hand around my waist. _This touching me shit was going to stop. Now._

"What's up?" I asked. "I'm making dinner for Charlie."

He followed me to the kitchen. I wished he'd get to the point. His eyes just watched me intensely as I stood there with a wooden spoon in my hand. Was I going to have to slap the words out of him?

"English, motherfucker, do you speak it?" I barked, hoping to get his mouth moving. He gaped at me. Two more minutes went by. _This shit was getting old_.

"Use your words, Jasper," I sang to him. _Was he retarded?_

"Listen, Bella, you have to do me a favour," he said. _Mistake._

"I don't _have_ to do anything," I countered. I crossed my arms. "What is it?"

"Go out with me," Jasper said.

I laughed. "That's a hell of a romantic way to ask a girl out. No."

"Then _pretend_ you're my girlfriend. Just to get Cullen off my back."

"What's it to Edward?" I questioned. Just what sort of bromance did these two have anyway?

"Edward's just the town whore and I refuse to immerse myself in his syphilitic dating pool. And because I don't date anyone in Forks, he's always on my case about it. I go up to UW and stuff all the time but he doesn't know that."

"Then why not tell him? Problem solved."

"Because, he'll go up there and pollute my pond."

I rolled my eyes. "You two are retarded for each other. Really. Grow the fuck up, Jasper."

I started to dismiss him by heading to the kitchen, but he grabbed my arm as I walked by. Okay. It was time to teach this boy a lesson. Before he had time to react, I spun into him and grabbed his balls. His eyes glazed over and I felt a stirring against my palm. _Um, no, sweetie, not like that._ I squeezed. _Hard._

"Now listen up. I will do this for you. Because it amuses me. The little mating dance you have going on with Cullen is interesting, and there isn't much that interests me in Forks. But, there are rules, Jasper. Rule number one," I whispered as I squeezed his balls harder, just to make my point, "is no touching me unless I invite it. And when I say 'invite it', I mean _ask_ you to do so, am I clear?"

He whimpered in response. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. _Good boy_.

"Rule number two is you will owe me. Big. I reserve the right to ask you for a favour with no questions and no stipulations at a time of my choosing. Am I clear?" I purred right into his ear.

"God," he panted. I have to say, the boy wasn't lacking where it counted. He was hard against my hand. I was _almost_ turned on.

"Okay, then!" I said, cheerfully. I took two steps back and admired my handiwork. He was a mess.

"Seal the deal?" I asked, heading towards Charlie's secret stash of booze. I was surprised when I was hit with the not inconsiderable weight of a horny teenage boy pinning me to the wall. _Oh, bitch you will pay_.

I grabbed his balls again and squeezed viciously.

"Jesus!" he squeaked.

"Rule number one," I crooned.

"Okay, okay, let go!"

I released him with a smile as he backed up three paces. _Now, that's better_. "Get out."

Jasper ran to the front door and threw it open, giving me a frightened look before he stepped out. I smiled back benignly.

"See you at school tomorrow!" I called after him.

_This was going to be fun__, _I thought, as I tossed back a quick shot of Jack.

**JPOV**

Bella made another grand entrance the next morning. If Charlie ever caught her on that bike, it was all over. I briefly considered telling her to wear a helmet, but decided I liked my balls right where they were.

Jesus Christ, that bitch is crazy! My balls still ached from her rough treatment last night. I'd be better off just telling Edward the real story, but it's too late now.

Besides, I'd have made a deal with the devil himself for this.

I watched Bella's fine jeans-encased ass in front of me. No touching, but I could watch her as much as I wanted, and I wanted to. She shrugged her leather jacket off and held it out to me, silently waiting for me to take it. I shuffled her books and mine in my arms, knowing that if that jacket hit the floor, she'd kick the shit out of me. She didn't even look at me before she released it from her hand.

I was her bitch, but it was worth it.

At lunch, she was all over me. She sat in my lap, combing her fingers through my hair, nibbling on my ear. She smelled delicious and you could cut glass with her nipples. Her hair tickled my neck and she allowed me to rub her back. I'd rather have had both hands full of her luscious tits, but it wasn't worth the pain she'd inflict if I tried it. Edward sat across from us looking like he had swallowed his tongue. I was in heaven.

**EPOV**

Lunch was fucking torture. Bella was draped over Jasper the whole time, and nobody was talking to me. A few random skanks walked up and tried to copy cat her moves, but I wasn't interested. I had a major hard on for Bella and nobody else would do.

I was ignored all through Biology, even though I was sitting right the fuck next to her. She didn't speak a word to me after school; she just breezed right past me like I wasn't there. Bella made it clear that she didn't give a shit about me.

I watched her as she climbed on her bike. Watching her kick-start that piece of metal really made me hot. I had no clue how she didn't split those jeans she had on, they were painted on. I wondered how she'd look in leather biker pants. _Ohhh shit._

I grabbed Lauren somebody and dragged her with me to the Volvo. A quick blow in the parking lot before I went home took care of my hard on, but I felt miserable afterwards. I'm sure every male in Forks was glad for the eye candy and the extra play when their girlfriends started putting out to keep them happy instead of running after Bella Swan, but there wasn't a girl on this planet that could've kept me from chasing her.

I'd sell my best friend out for a piece of that. It was time to admit how sad this whole sorry shit had become.

The next morning, I had the best and worst idea in my life.

I was spying on my best friend's hot girlfriend, who just happens to really hate me. I climbed the tree outside her bedroom window and sat there, watching her sleep. _How late _does_ she sleep? Shouldn't she be up by now?_ I watched miserably as she kicked off her covers when the weak morning sun shone in her window.

_Holy fuck_. She was sleeping in tiny boy shorts and a thin tank top. I was instantly hard. I took a deep breath. _God, this shit was going in the wank file forever_. I looked around nervously as I wondered how much work Chief Swan could possibly have to keep him at the station on a Saturday. I adjusted myself in my jeans. Jesus, this shit was ridiculous.

Bella rolled over and I nearly fell off my perch. Her nipples were hard. _Fuck. Me_. I could see her perfect tits clearly through her thin shirt. They made my fucking mouth water. I wondered what sound she'd make if I snuck in her window and flicked my tongue over them. That is, until she opened her eyes and figured out that I wasn't Jasper. _Fuck_. Then she'd kick my sorry ass. And so would he. _This was some depraved shit right here_.

I was just about to talk myself down from that tree when I saw Bella's perfect tongue lick her Cupid 's bow lips. _Jesus Christ, it was getting uncomfortable up here_. Her hand skated down her perfect chest and over one of those delectable nipples, down over her flat stomach and then rested gently between her bent knees. The temptation to crawl in her window was unfuckingbelievable.

She rolled over on her back and I wanted to know so bad how she'd look with her hair spread on her pillow beneath her while I…She was waking up. Shit. Fantasy time was over…or maybe not. I started to wonder how long I could stay here. I watched, like the sick fuck that I am, as she got out of bed and stretched. Jesus, that about had me falling out of the tree. The way her nipples looked as she stretched! If Jasper has seen those, I'm going to punch him! _Who am I _kidding_? _Of course_, he's seen them. Lucky bastard_.

She put on some girly rock dance shit at window-rattling decibels and left her room. I thought about leaving then, but the exciting possibility that she might come back and dance around in her underwear kept me rooted to the spot.

_Fuck_! I watched her come back in a towel. _Merciful Christ_. I watched her drop it and stand completely nude in front of her closet. I watched, and nearly drooled, as she slid her panties up her long smooth legs, over her peach of an ass, and prayed to whoever perverted teenage boys prayed to that she'd turn around just once. But she didn't. _Goddammit_.

I watched as she put on a really tiny skirt and a t-shirt, no fucking bra, God help me! When she skipped downstairs, I had to leave my comfy spot up in the tree. I'd have preferred to sit there and watch her all day, believe me. Climbing down a tree with a raging hard on is not easy. I was just about down when I slipped.

They say when you're just about to die that your life flashes before your eyes. Well, let me tell you, I didn't see anything I thought I'd see. I would have welcomed a vision of one of my better fucks or even a moment of drunken bliss, but the only thing I saw was the image of Bella finding me lying in her backyard, still hard, with two broken legs. _Fuck_. I didn't have time to think about it long, though, because I cracked my head on the ground and it all went black. _Shit_.


	4. Chapter 3 Mercy

BPOV

**Mercy**

**BPOV**

I sang along with Florence and the Machine while I rolled my baby around the house for a bath. I just got around the corner of the house when I saw someone lying at the foot of the tree under my bedroom window. _Holy shit_.

I ran up to the clearly comatose form. Edward _motherfucking_ Cullen. If it weren't so funny, I'd have been angry. I traced his features with my fingers. _Pervert_. If I caught him up there again, I'd _give_ him something to look at. I checked him over, deciding that he'd come to shortly and be alright.

I walked my girl back to the garage and then grabbed a throw off the living room couch and covered him with it. I couldn't let him freeze to death. I kissed his forehead and went back to my room, where I laughed until tears rolled down my cheeks. _What a dumbass. _

I quietly watched over him until I saw him stir and then I lay back down on my bed with a book. I wondered how long it'd take him to realize I saw him.

I heard him get up and stagger away and laughed again until it hurt. He was going to be so sorry he'd done that.

**EPOV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and staggered to the car. _Fuck!_ I wished that I hadn't parked so far away while I drunkenly wove my way down the sidewalk. When I finally made it back to the Volvo – _ah, my girl, I've never been so happy to see her!_ – I reclined my seat, covered up with my blanket, and waited for my head to stop spinning before I drove home.

An hour later, I was sitting at the kitchen table while Carlisle prodded my tender scalp.

"Ow shit!" I complained, noisily, while Esme hovered around anxiously. _Damnshitfuckinghell_. "That hurts!"

"Language, son," my perfect father scolded. I'd like to see him keep his mouth clean while someone's poking at _his_ skull fracture.

I was pathetic. I was never, _ever_ doing that again. Wait. Back the fuck up. Blanket? Where'd that blanket come from? Oh shit, I hoped she hadn't seen me. No, no, of course she hadn't. If Bella _had_ seen me, she'd have been more likely to write 'asshole' on my forehead with permanent marker, or steal my pants and leave me there. She sure as hell wouldn't have done anything as kind and generous as to leave me there with a blanket. It must've been a neighbour. Which meant her neighbours knew I was a pervert. Nice.

"Well, son, I don't see any lacerations, but you've got a nice bump back there. What happened again?"

"Uh, Hale got a few cheap shots in while we were wrestling." Shit, even I knew that was a shit lie.

"Well, be more careful when you're rough-housing, Edward. You could have a slight concussion."

"Sure, dad," I said, ever the meek, dutiful son. _Yeah, right_.

I generously accepted a little fussing from Esme and made my way to my room miserably. I realized that I had hit a whole new low. I had every girl in Forks at my beck and call and here I was, concussed and depressed, sitting in my room alone. And considering a shower so I could have a shifty wank.

What. The. _Fuck_?

Bella Swan wasn't anything special except a primo piece of ass and anyway, Jasper was hitting that, so there was no damn way I was going anywhere near it. I don't take anyone's cast-offs. Especially not that fuck-sock's.

I gave myself a nice mental ass-kicking and then shuffled off to the shower for some special alone time with my morning memories of Bella. This shit was wrong on so many levels.

Another hour later, I was sitting with my head in my hands on the bed. God, I needed to get out of here. I decided to call Jasper. Maybe a few drinks would sort me out. I'd drag him to that bar in Port Angeles that serves us.

I dialled him and waited. He didn't answer.

So I sent him a text:

_Come on, pussy__. Let's go out._

A minute later, I received a reply:

_Fuck off, Cullen.__ I'm busy._

I was _so_ going back there tonight.

**B****POV**

After I had a quiet dinner with Charlie and fed Jake, my other baby, I made my way back upstairs. I thought that Charlie was more enthusiastic about my motorcycle than my man-hating Shih Tzu but I wasn't giving either one of them up.

I was tapping my feet against my mattress to Ida Maria. I knew my music irritated Charlie but I didn't give a shit. It annoyed me when he came in reeking of fish or when he left his towels on the bathroom floor, but I never made a criminal case of that stupid shit. So he could deal with my music.

The evening passed uneventfully. What else did I expect in fucking Forks? I imagined that their idea of fun was a drunken fumble in the woods. No thanks.

I was waiting for my little friend.

Jake came and lay next to me on the bed, and I stroked his head absently. The sun went down and I went to take a shower. As I walked into my room, my puppy growled at the window. Ah, it would seem he was back. I ignored the window, turned on the CD player, dropped my towel and crawled into bed.

**EPOV**

Holy shit. It was like a fucked up sort of strip-tease. Bella dropped the towel but grabbed her bedclothes just in time to prevent me from seeing anything. Even still, the skin I saw made me dizzy. She slept naked. Naked! There was a God and He loved me. I knew I'd have a hard time thinking of anything else when I looked at her on Monday.

I swore to God, I'd never listen to the Klaxons without having a raging hard on again.

She left her dim bedside light on. I watched as she lay, eyes lightly closed and told the dog to go to bed. The little rat padded out of her room and down the stairs. Good dog.

She kicked a long leg out from under her blanket and my eyes traced the lean line of it, caressing her thigh. When you stripped away the attitude, and the motorcycle and the clothes, Bella was beautiful. Her mahogany silk hair flowed messily over her pillows like river rapids. Her skin was white and flawless. Everything about her made me want to touch her. Taste her. Fuck the hell out of her. When I saw her like this, I could hardly believe how wholesome she looked.

However, she had to go and blow my little assessment right out of the goddamn water. She sighed and bared her tits to the night air, running her hands over them, pulling at her nipples.

Her right hand slid beneath the covers while her left stayed on her breast, stroking and teasing. I knew I should have left, there was a small part of me that told me to run away, but I was stuck. I couldn't move. This was just too fucking hot.

She licked her lips and moaned. I sighed. I needed to open her window and offer her a little help, but the mere thought was laughable. Watching my best fucking friend's hot girlfriend. Masturbate. From outside her window. Jesus. I needed to get over this.

I'd get over it tomorrow. Right then I was busy.

I watched the way her face flushed when she was hot. The pinkness even blushed over her gorgeous tits. I was shaking. Need a drink. Now. Her hips thrust against her hand and I wanted to have my face between her legs, to make her thrash like that.

"Ahh," she cried. I didn't dare even blink. Couldn't miss a second of it.

Oh shit. She was going to. She was…

She was coming.

My heart was hammering so loudly in my chest, I felt certain she would hear it. God, Jasper was such a lucky bastard. He hadn't seen her this way, has he? No, of course he hadn't. If he had, I sure as fuck would have heard about nothing else.

"God, Jasper," she gasped.

It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. I wanted her to say _my_ name. Not _his_.

I wanted to see her come like this. Close up. On top of her. Not him. Dammit.

God-fucking-dammit.

And then she turned her head, captured my eyes with hers, and gave a shaky laugh. Then she _winked at me_. Fucking winked at me!

Oh. Shit.


	5. Chapter 4 Jealousy

JPOV

**Author's Note: If you like this story and my Bella, try reading the one I'm co-writing with marve on Twilighted: ****/viewstory.php?sid908**

**Thank you all for your patience and encouragement while I got over my block. Things should be smoother sailing from here on out! Please review. It helps me to understand what you like and what you're looking for in a story! Thanks!**

**JPOV**

There was a pretty little red-head with her lips wrapped around my dick when my phone went off. I snatched it off the bed and opened it.

Cullen.

_Come on, pussy. Let's go out._

_He __had__ to be kidding me. I tangled my hand in the ruddy-tressed beauty's curls and sighed. She was the third girl I'd had this month and I thought she might be a keeper. She was funny and sensitive and oh-so-good at giving head, but there was something missing. _

_Growling, I typed in a reply._

_Fuck off, Cullen. I'm busy._

_Dick. I dropped the phone and closed my eyes. And pictured __her.__ Hot, sassy, smart, lean and sexy. Within a minute, I was coming. And it was so fucking good._

"God," I sighed. She sat back and licked her lips. Hot.

"Are you coming up next weekend?" she asked. Her voice was breathy. I was considering a quickie before I had to leave. Pulling her off her knees, I cradled her lovely naked body in my lap.

"Nah," I whispered, trailing kisses over her long, ivory neck. God, she smelled good. Sorority girls were the fucking best thing on earth. "Stuff to do. Weekend after next."

She moaned and I went in for the kill, pushing her onto her back.

Fuck it, I'd go home tomorrow.

**EPOV**

As the dawn rose on Sunday morning, I was still awake. She'd seen me, hadn't she? She had. She wouldn't have winked if she hadn't, would she? Maybe she had something in her eye.

"Edward, sweetie," Esme called up the stairs. Shit. Church.

"I'm sick, mom!" I called back, and then faked a cough. "I'm going to stay home and sleep!" Yeah, right. Sleep after last night? Not fucking possible.

"Do I need to send your father upstairs?" she asked. Her motherly concern made me feel guilty.

"No," I answered.

"Alright then, sweetheart, we'll see you when we get back."

I heard her shepherding the rest of the family to the car. Lying in bed, exhausted and horny as hell, I thought again over my little peep show the previous night. Did she know how hot she was? _Of course_ she knew. And Jasper, that little undeserving shit, was dating her.

An hour passed while I wallowed in self pity and then I decided I'd get a good shower in before the family returned home. I couldn't hang out with a hard on all day and it wasn't going to sort itself out.

Fuck.

A long shower and two quick wanks had me sorted, if not a little tired. Tired was good. Maybe I'd stop thinking about Bella.

I was _not_ looking forward to school tomorrow.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a great mood Sunday morning. The afternoon and evening dragged by, though. Immersion in homework and housework didn't keep my mind off my little show for Edward and I was intrigued. He was captivating and gorgeous. My mind was spinning trying to figure him out. He was, if Jasper's assertion was correct, the town whore. That idea really repulsed me. Sharing a ride with every other piece of ass in Forks. Ugh.

But maybe he could be convinced to drop the strange if I made it worth his while. A sly smile lit up my face as I thought of how to get and keep his attention. He was obviously attracted to me if he was willing to risk life and limb to climb my tree for just a glimpse. I would get, and own, that little whore if it killed me now.

Late that evening, I heard Jasper's car pull in next door and I thought about going over and asking him how his weekend was. But what to say? _Have a nice lay, Jazz?_

Nah. Tomorrow would come soon enough and they'd both be trapped with me in the prison we attended. I could put my plan into action then.

I rifled through my closet searching for something warm and yet sexy as hell to wear. I'd get, and keep, the attention of both my little manwhores.

This was going to be fun.

**EPOV**

Once again, Bella made a big entrance. The bike was gorgeous, but it was nothing compared to those long, smooth legs barely covered by her tiny denim skirt. I stared at her, ignoring Jasper's nudges beside me. _Yeah, you fuck, she's all yours_.

But he couldn't stop me from looking.

Lunch was exhausting. My jealousy was eating me alive. Bella sat draped in Hale's lap, whispering and giggling, sharing a bite of lunch every now and then. I watched her tiny hands rake through his hair, her lips as she leaned in to giggle in his ear. Once, she turned and I caught a flash of her tiny pink panties.

My dick was so hard as I sat and thought about what I'd do if only I could. I felt sick I wanted her so bad. My skin felt hot. My stomach turned. My head ached. God, I wanted her so bad.

I thought about how she looked as she came and then her wink and I groaned out loud. She was looking at me. Our eyes met and she winked.

Holy fuck.

Slamming the cafeteria door behind me, I ran to my car and climbed behind the wheel. I couldn't fucking go home. Even though I'd used illness as an excuse to skip church yesterday, Carlisle would take one look at me and know I wasn't sick. I bashed my head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. Only minutes til Biology, where I'd have to sit next to Bella and be tortured by the overwhelming urge to bend her over the desk along with the argument constantly going on in my head.

She was my best friend's girlfriend. And the fact was I didn't give a fuck.

Reluctantly, I dragged my feet back into the building. As I passed the same closet I pass every single goddamn day, a hand reached out and pulled me in. My eyes were blinded by the pitch darkness, but I didn't have long to adjust before I was shoved against a wall and assaulted by a pair of strawberry-lip-glossed lips. She tasted like heaven and for just a moment, the thoughts of Bella Swan were thrown from my head. I lost myself in strawberry bliss.

Whoever she was, she was tiny. Her hands raked themselves in my hair, her mouth bit and licked at mine. I moaned, and she thrust her tongue into my mouth to play with mine. My arms wrapped tightly around her as she ground her hips into mine, pressing the cradle of her pelvis right into my throbbing erection. Jesus Christ, she was hot.

My hands ran themselves over her body, searching for a clue to her identity, but she bit my lip and then moved down to lick and suck on my neck. I threw my head back, knocking it against the wall and sighed. She bit me, hard, and I knew I'd have the mark of her teeth on my neck but I didn't care. Creeping my hands down to her ass, I pressed her tighter against me. She was frantic, pulling and tugging on my t-shirt and then her hands ran up underneath to stroke my chest.

At the touch of her fingertips on my nipples, I moaned again and she shushed me, and pressed her delicious mouth once again to mine. I kissed her like I needed to breathe her to live.

"Fuck," I sighed as her hands reached down and stroked my painfully hard dick through my jeans. She was fast and frantic.

"The bell's going to ring," she vixened in my ear. "Let me give you a little gift."

I nodded, and suddenly her fingertips traced my lips with something moist. I licked my lips. _Holy fuck_. It was the taste of _her_. And it was unlike anything I'd had before. I greedily sucked her fingers into my mouth as she pushed me towards the door.

Then, the door opened and I was standing, alone, blinking, and blind, in the hallway. I _had_ to know who Strawberry Lip Gloss was.


	6. Chapter 5 Rebel

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who read and have story alerts. It'd be great if you all reviewed!**

**EPOV**

I was too busy obsessing over Strawberry Lip Gloss to notice when Bella sauntered into Biology and sat down beside me.

"Hey," she mumbled, pulling her fingers through her long hair. She was probably all rumpled from making out with Jasper in the hallway. Douchebag. She was way too good for him.

Licking my lips for the thousandth time since I'd been left standing in the hallway disoriented and with a painfully hard dick, I swore I could still taste Strawberry Lip Gloss Girl on my mouth.

Bella poked me in the arm. "Listen, Eddo. Would you do me a favour?"

I shrugged. What the fuck could she want from me?

"I need some Bio tutoring. I'm a little behind. Would you mind?"

"Sure," I said, focusing on her mouth. Her lips were fucking beautiful. I wondered what they'd look like wrapped around my…Shit, your _best friend's girlfriend_, you stupid fuck, what are you thinking?

"So you follow me home and pick me up and we'll go to your house?" she asked.

"Alright," I agreed, pretending not to give a shit that I'd have Bella Swan up in my bedroom alone. My heart thudded painfully against my ribs as fantasies of Bella's hair spread out against my gold comforter spiralled around dizzily in my head.

Biology was spent in a giddy daze with memories of Strawberry Lip Gloss Girl and daydreams of Bella screaming my name as I buried my face between her legs. Fortunately, my father was a doctor and would tutor me anytime I needed it and Emmett was a year ahead of me so he'd already learned this crap. And since I already knew most of this stuff, it was easy for me to indulge in a dirty little mental vacation.

Bella kept bumping against me, shifting her textbook and squirming in her seat. She caught me staring a couple of times and I would have blushed if I were inclined that way. As it was, I put on my best poker face and looked away.

Just as the bell rang, and she caught me staring for the umpteenth time, she licked her lips and winked at me. My cock throbbed in my suddenly painfully tight pants and she stood, flashing her panties at me, and pushed her chair in. I sat there, unable to stand without being embarrassed.

What the fuck was her game?

**BPOV**

Despite Jasper's warnings that Edward Cullen was a complete slut, I couldn't resist the gorgeous little pervert.

As I sat down next to him in Biology, I checked him out. He was delicious and dreamy. His lips were swollen and red from kisses. His hair a dishevelled mess. I poked him in the arm to get his attention. He jumped.

"Listen, Eddo," I purred. "Would you do me a favour?"

He gave me a distracted shrug and so I continued and asked for Biology tutoring. I didn't need it, but it gave me a valid excuse to spend time alone with him. I grinned widely when he agreed.

As our Biology teacher droned on and on, Edward got lost in his thoughts, and I soon followed suit, daydreaming about what we could get up to later. It was nearly impossible to sit still as my panties got wetter and wetter and Edward was sitting so fucking close I could smell him. I used any excuse to shift in my seat and touch him. The fact that Jasper had made it clear that I shouldn't be involved with Edward made him that much more attractive.

The rest of the day flowed by in a lustful haze. My lips were permanently upturned in a naughty grin as I planned what I'd do to Edward the minute I had the chance. I didn't bother waiting for him after school because he obviously knew where I lived.

Pushing my bike into the garage, I nipped into the house and grabbed a bottle from Charlie's 'secret' drinks cupboard. I tossed back a couple of shots as I rummaged through my CDs and found Billy Idol. Yeah, that should do nicely.

I put "Rebel Yell" on at deafening levels and tossed back another drink while I waited on Edward.

**EPOV**

I pulled up to Chief Swan's house and cringed as the windows rattled with the screeching, blistering guitar solos of Billy Idol. That was kinda hot. Bella was a rock chick, that was painfully obvious from the beginning but I didn't know her tastes were so…interesting.

A polite knock on the door got me no answer, so I pounded. She ripped the door open and yanked me inside by the front of my shirt. My heart pounded painfully in my chest as she pinned me against the wall in the hallway and kissed the hell out of me.

These kisses were a world away from Strawberry Lip Gloss Girl's. These were whiskey-flavoured assaults on my mouth. Bella's hands fisted in my hair, pushing and pulling me into angles for better, deeper attacks on my lips and tongue. I moaned into her mouth as she bit my bottom lip hard enough that my own blood tinged the taste of the burning whiskey on her tongue.

Bella was, in fact, a different creature than the girls of Forks. I could fuck them and throw them away and there were no hard feelings. No feelings at all, if I was truthful. We'd have a polite roll in the hay, mutual satisfaction and that was the end of it.

_This_ girl was a demon. She'd chew me up and spit me out before I knew what had happened. And I didn't give a fuck. Concussions, spying, fucking over my best friend all didn't matter at all if I could have this.

I regained control of my body just in time to run my hands up her skirt to cup her firm, round ass in my grip and pull her closer. But instead of the slap I was expecting, she hopped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. Holy fuck.

My dick throbbed in time with the music and the grinding of Bella's hips against mine. I was high from her body. Drunk off her kisses. I spun, so Bella was against the wall, and reached a hand around me to caress my way up her leather boot to her knee. She ground against me once more and then unwound her legs from my body.

"So," she breathlessly rasped. "Biology. You're driving, right?"

I blinked stupidly at her. "_I'd sell my soul for you, babe, For money to burn, for you_…" echoed in my head. Mutely, I watched her snatch a bottle of Jack Daniels off the coffee table and take it into the kitchen. She refilled it with water, and then gave it a shake.

Stashing it in under a sagging entertainment unit, she looked at me and put a single finger over her lips and winked.

"Bio?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

Oh, shit. Yeah. Why I'm here.

Since I couldn't be trusted not to drag her upstairs and sink my teeth into her, I decided that it was a better idea that she come to my house. What could we possibly get up to with Esme, the modern answer to June Clever, puttering around?

Bella turned the music off, and suddenly, the silence was deafening. My heartbeat echoed loudly in my head. My entire body thrummed with the urge to just fuck her, hard and fast. I dumbly watched the sway of her hips as she sauntered towards me. I licked my lips, trying to revive the taste of her – whiskey and sweetness and burnt honey. God, she was so fucking hot.

Her footsteps click-clacked past me as we locked up the house and walked to the car. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long, clearly joyful, hit as she waited for me to open her door.

The drive to my house was silent. Bella sat quietly enjoying her cigarette and caressing the leather on my seats. I barely paid attention to the road as I traced her swollen lips and the lengths of her long, graceful fingers with my eyes.

I ushered her upstairs to my room, skirting around the family in the den. I slammed the door behind her and swept my hand around the room in a gesture for her to make herself comfortable. She flopped on my bed and crooked her finger at me.

My legs carried me straight to her without a single thought in my head to guide them there. Any fantasies I had had earlier about Bella's hair and skin contrasting with my comforter were a very sad little comparison to the real thing. Her eyes shone against the gold, looking very hungry and feline as she drank me in. My heart thudded painfully, in fear or lust, within my chest.

No twinges of conscience plagued me as I sat beside her and gathered her tiny body to mine. Not a single thought of Jasper, my life long best friend, fuck-up that he is, floated through my mind as she straddled me and reached her nimble fingers to unfasten my jeans.

Absolutely fuck all bothered me as she reached in and took my hard cock in her hand and stroked me. All I wanted to do was to pull her closer and push inside her. But I wasn't in control of this situation. Bella had me, helpless and stunned, like a butterfly pinned to a board.

And then I heard it. My mother's footsteps on the stairs. Every hair on my body stood on end in absolute horror. We had to stop. "Bella," I gasped as her fingertips played with the head of my dick in a delightful dance of torture.

"No," she moaned, pressing her lips to mine. I opened and gave her entry, and let her kiss my panic away.

"What do we do? Fuck!" I ground out against her lips as I heard Esme's footsteps rounding the landing and heading for the second flight of steps. Panic and lust warred in my body, making my heart race painfully fast.

"Come, bitch," she growled, as she slid off my lap and then kneeled between my legs. She swallowed my cock in her mouth, deep and hard and so far beyond anything good I'd ever experienced.

I apologized as I came, hard and fast, in Bella's mouth. I shook as she sat back, licked her lips and moved to my desk. Esme's footsteps sounded in the hallway as I zipped most of the way up and rushed to stand behind her. My legs nearly gave way. Too much too fast.

"Shitshitshitshit," chanted in my head as my mother entered the room and offered us drinks.

Bella turned, a sweet smile on her lips. "That would be lovely, Mrs Cullen," she purred.

"Anything for you, Edward?" Bella asked.

I cleared my throat, trying to disguise my look of awe and fucking blistering lust for Bella. "Um. No. No, I'm fine, mom. Thanks."


End file.
